Trouble in Mobius
by Pansychic27213
Summary: For once, Sonic'c encounters with Sleet and Dingo might actually lead to his demise when he manages to break his leg. The injury has a large impact on his family, who each have different reactions to his recent weakness. (I totally just played this up way more than it should be...)


**A/N: This might get some feels going- I don't know... Hopefully you can like it even a little. *sweats* Anyway, onward!**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Trouble in Mobius**

Sonic laughed at Sleet and Dingo as he sped away from them. He looked back at them and stuck his tongue out. Sleet growled. Sonic dove into a thicket of trees.

Sleet gasped and stomped on the brakes. Sonic was about to run away, when he noticed that his foot was tangled in some vines. Sleet and Dingo hopped out of their vehicle and approached him.

Sonic squirmed and tugged at the vines. He gave up and tried to run away. There was a snapping sound and Sonic got away. When he had eventually hidden in a forest somewhere nearby, he groaned loudly.

"Why, oh, why did I do that?" he asked himself. He strapped a branch to the back of his leg and wrapped his leg in some big leaves. He propped himself up with another branch and hobbled away.

When he got back to the van, he explained to Sonia and Manic what he had done. Manic left to find some bandages or casting materials. Sonia was furious.

"So let me get this straight. You went to Sleet and Dingo and taunted them? Then you broke your leg? You broke your leg. You BROKE YOUR LEG!" she lectured. Sonic shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ummm. Yeah. I guess I did, didn't I?" Sonic replied. He shifted again and grimaced. His leg hurt really badly.

Sonia sighed. Manic re-entered the room. He undid Sonic's make-shift cast.

"Whoa! Sonic, this is totally trashed. You're gonna be outta commission for at least a week!" Manic cried.

He wrapped Sonic's leg in the bandages. He frowned and scratched his head.

"I know it's not much, but it's the most I can do until we can get a doc out here," Manic sighed.

Sonic sat up abruptly. "No!" he cried. "Cyrus had a mission for me in a few days! I can't just sit around!"

Sonia glared at him. "If you hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened. You can do research. Manic and I will cover for you," she said irritably.

Sonic groaned and laid down. He had an idea and smiled. "You'll see! A broken leg doesn't mean anything!" he cried. He stood up and tried to take a step. Instead, he fell flat on his face. Manic laughed and helped him back up.

Sonia was not amused. "You're so stupid!" she screamed and stormed away. Sonic was horrified.

"What...what's her deal?" Sonic asked shyly.

"Who knows. But that was so not cool. Let me go talk to her," Manic replied.

Sonia and Manic argued in the other room. Sonic felt horrible. He put his face in his hands. He laid back in bed.

Sonia and Manic continued to fight until the sun set. Cyrus called on the radio and Sonic had to answer. He hobbled over to the front panel and picked up the receiver.

"Yes? Cyrus, come in, Cyrus," Sonic called.

"Are you ready for the mission?" asked Cyrus excitedly.

Sonic sighed. "Ummm, no. I can't anymore. Sonia and Manic have to take over. I kinda...kinda...broke my...leg. I broke my leg, Cyrus," Sonic stated wearily.

There was a long pause. Finally Cyrus's laughed rang over the radio. "You broke...your leg? Oh my! I bet that's slowed you down a bit! Ha! What'd you do? Get stuck in a hole? Oh. Oh my. You have to be joking. Tell me you're joking."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "No joke," he replied. He yawned. "Hey, I have to go. Sonia and Manic are covering for me. See you next time I guess," Sonic sighed.

Sonic laid down. It was midnight before he fell asleep. When he woke up, his leg felt even worse. He groaned. Sonic tried to get up. He laid back down.

Sonia and Manic came over to him. Manic looked especially sad and Sonia looked even more irritable than usual.

"What happened to you two?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Manic said quietly and looked down at his feet. Sonic was confused.

"You did. Sonic, now we have to go out of our way to cover for your mission because you were fooling around! That's why Manic and I are so upset!" Sonia wailed.

"Sure. That's the reason," Manic whispered.

"What was that you said, dear brother of mine?" Sonia asked turning to Manic. Manic looked at Sonic and then ran away.

"Hey Manic! What's up bro?" Sonic cried.

"Oh that's Manic being Manic. He's such a crybaby," Sonia declared.

Sonic looked at her in total confusion. He got up and followed Manic. He found Manic sitting on a log wiping his eyes and watching the sun rise.

"Manic, what's up?" Sonic asked gently. Manic shook his head. "Oh come on Manic. You can tell me!"

Manic sighed. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hung his head. "Sonia said that I was a squirmy little rat that just crawled around in the filth all the time. She said that I disgusted her and that mom probably thinks I'm really gross," Manic admitted.

Sonic gasped. "That can't be true! Sonia would never say something like that!" Manic nodded. Sonic pulled Manic close to him and rubbed his back.

Sonic got up and went to Sonia. He slapped her.

"Uhhh, ow!" she yelled. She slapped him back. "What was that for stupid?"

"How dare you talk to Manic that way! I'm okay with you hurting my feelings, but you've really crossed the line! No one, and I mean no one, treats Manic that way!" He grabbed Sonia's ear and dragged her outside.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Look at him! You hurt him real deeply inside. No apology is gonna fix this. You're tearing this family apart! What on Möbius is up with you?"

Sonia turned away and sniffled. She ran off. Sonic tried to follow her, but he fell over again. Sonic looked over at Manic and then at Sonia's retreating back.

"What is happening? Manic's getting emotional? Sonia's being horrible to everyone? I'm slow? This is a total nightmare! And only one thing could make it worse," Sonic thought. A large shadow loomed over Sonic and the van.

Sonic gasped and looked up. Robotnik's flying fortress hung above him.

"But! But! It sank into the ocean! It doesn't even have a chaos emerald to power it!" Sonic cried in confusion.

There was a sudden high pitch screeching noise and a green light. The flying fortress had shot a huge hole in the ground next to Sonic! Sonic screamed and tried to retreat. Somewhere, Sonia laughed evilly. Nearby, Manic burst into tears and rolled around on the ground.

The flying fortress readjusted its lasers. They fired. Sonic was just about to be hit when,

Sonic gasped and sat up in bed. The oracle laughed. Sonic looked over at him. He looked down at his leg. Sonia and Manic stood nearby.

"But! But! My leg, It was broken! And Manic you were crying and Sonia was just awful! And I was about to get shot! What? What happened?" Sonic asked quickly.

The oracle laughed again. "Young prince, your siblings could not wake you up. They became worried and brought you to me. I figured that the only way to wake you was to shock you. I created that nightmare for you. How was it?"

Sonic sighed, "Awful. Just plain out, all around awful. There wasn't even a single chili dog!"

**The End**

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you suffer through another crappy ending. Forgive me? *puppy dog look* Who am I kidding... The whole thing was crap... *cries***


End file.
